


养猫

by HumanObserver



Series: CT的宠物世界 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanObserver/pseuds/HumanObserver
Summary: 金廷祐喜欢狗，但是他养了一只猫。
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta, 九悠
Series: CT的宠物世界 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	养猫

**Author's Note:**

> ooc
> 
> 其实也不是很像养猫，只是想不到标题

廷祐很有狗狗相，真的很可爱。公司里的前辈在酒席上拍着他的肩膀讲着醉话，另一只手端着酒杯和他碰杯；烧酒灌进喉咙，辣得金廷祐连吞了好几口口水。

酒席真的很吵，金廷祐被嘈杂的人声堵着耳朵，烦得不行。他扯着嗓子说忘记给家里的猫放猫粮了，必须得早点回，不然被挠了就很麻烦；同事听了爆发出笑声，吵闹的人声把他推搡出了烤肉店。他点了支烟，深吸一口气把尼古丁吸进肺里，然后伸手招了部的士。

金廷祐喜欢狗。小时候家里养了一只金毛，叫五福，相册里还有他搂着五福脖子拍的照片，亲戚看了都说怎么照片里有两只小狗，小廷祐就会顺着长辈的话说，五福是我的弟弟，这是我们兄弟合照。

狗终究活不过人，他高中的时候五福就没了。那天他放学回家，在玄关看到五福趴着睡觉，伸手去摸它头，发现五福都已经变冷了。五福被送去宠物医院处理，代替狗的尸体，廷祐捧回来一个小木盒子，上面刻着“五福”两个字。木盒子被放在廷祐房间矮柜上，对着他的书桌；读大学的时候被塞进行李箱里带到宿舍，直到他工作了还在出租屋里摆着。

金廷祐说我不再养狗了，心里难受。

的士到了公寓楼下，他把皱巴巴的纸币塞到司机手里，下了车。手上的烟没抽几口就已经烧剩个烟头，他抿着嘴唇吸了最后一口，长长得吐出一口白雾。明明肺和胃并没有连通，他却觉得烟把身体里的酒精都点燃了，烧得他头昏脑胀。

钥匙在包里缠住了耳机线，他烦躁得很，把家门钥匙从缠绕的电线里剥出来就直接往锁孔里捅，但是关门的时候没忘记把力气给收了，铁门只是轻轻响了一下，没什么大动静。

金廷祐大学的时候被朋友拉着去livehouse蹦迪。那个地方也是很吵，还暗得不行，五颜六色的光闪着他眼睛，不过也不影响他开心。那天晚上演出的是个地下rapper，嘴里吐词很快；金廷祐听不清他讲什么，但是就跟着嗨。廉价的塑料杯里面的酒精喝了一半洒了一半，他身上的汗不知道是他的还是别人的。他们跟着人群涌出狭窄的通道的时候还在放肆地笑着，半夜的街道全都是他们这群人的声音。

猫是他那天晚上遇到的。彼时他还没有把猫带回家。

朋友在路口跟他道别，金廷祐从兜里掏了支烟，想着抽完再回去，免得把舍友弄醒。他把烟点着的时候有人拍他肩膀，问他能不能借个火。他鼻子里喷着烟扭头去看那人，是一个白色头发的男人，头发很多，被发胶勉强固定在脑后，脸上笑得很灿烂。金廷祐把火机递给他，看到他掏出一个湿掉的烟盒，挑了一根比较干燥的烟出来，怎么点都点不着。

“抽我的吧。”金廷祐递了根烟出去。

“诶？谢谢……”那人讲着不标准的韩语，果断地丢掉了手上受潮的烟，好像就在等这句话一样，接过烟塞进嘴唇。

“嘿嘿，刚看演出的时候饮料撒烟盒上啦。”他不好意思地笑着解释，金廷祐其实没有听他解释，只是点头，视线盯着他的耳坠，是绿色的珠子，镶在银色的金属里，随着他头部的动作抖动。

“你是哪里来的啊？感觉你好像不是韩国人。”

“我日本来的。大阪，Osaka。”那人笑着露出整齐的牙齿。

“你在这里读大学吗？”

“嗯，你也是吗？”  
他们交换了姓名。大阪人叫中本悠太，比他大一点，来读研究生。本来金廷祐只想抽一支烟的，不知不觉一盒都被两个人抽完了。因为酒精的关系，两人聊了什么其实也不是很清楚，但是就是聊着，两人脚边堆了一堆烟头。悠太韩语已经比较熟练了，但是还是会遇到不会的词，那时候就用手比划着给廷祐解释。悠太给他讲着很多琐碎的事情：悠太说韩国的海和日本的海有点不一样；又说韩国的菜都好辣，但是他很喜欢；最后又讲回自己，说自己很喜欢山，喜欢自然，不喜欢都市。悠太指着远处的高楼“不觉得很窒息吗？”，然后用力把烟头踩灭。

金廷祐看着他，脑子里想的是猫。白色的，长毛的猫，但是抽着烟的悠太又很男人，背心遮不住的肌肉线条在放松的时候也还是很清晰。猫在这里又不是很恰当了。啊对，是狮子；不是圈养的家猫，是草原上奔跑的白狮。他大概有些醉又有些困，把自己脑子里想的混着对悠太的回应讲了出来。

“Lion？” 悠太讲着日式英语，大眼睛盯着廷祐。“啊不是，啊……”金廷祐有点慌张，正想着怎么解释，悠太抬手做了个像狮子一样的鬼脸，“昂！”，然后又开始笑，金廷祐一时也忘了解释，跟着他笑。

不是狮子，是野猫。

烟盒空了以后两个人交换了电话号码，金廷祐晃晃悠悠地上了楼，尼古丁已经让他酒醒了一大半了，但是还是有点晕，金廷祐进房间的时候室友正好起夜，开着厕所灯问他怎么这么晚回来，金廷祐大声说我逗猫去了。

金廷祐进屋的时候悠太趴在沙发上看书，听到关门声抬了下头，翻页的时候问：“廷祐啊，怎么这么早回来？”  
“想你了~~~”金廷祐捏着嗓子讲话，然后把满是酒气的脑袋往悠太身上搁。悠太侧躺着把他头搂进怀里，用手指顺他柔软的头发。金廷祐脑袋里又想起很多事情，就这么睡着了。

金廷祐大学的后半段是跟悠太一起过的。那时候中本悠太毕业了，在韩国找了份工作；金廷祐的室友也毕业了，他们两个干脆开始同居。白天他们去上学上班，晚上回来开着音响喝酒，有时候又去livehouse听演唱会，两个人挤着站在墙边，小心地把烟盒塞到后面的裤兜，然后碰杯，一饮而尽。

年轻真好。明明只比廷祐大不到三岁，加班回家的悠太总会对他说这句话。

和悠太住久了以后，廷祐发现自己开始喜欢猫了。他看着那些动物总是想起悠太，他觉得他大概有些动心了，对猫，也对悠太。他有时候会拿起五福的小木盒子，抱在怀里说对不起我变了，我开始喜欢猫了。有一次还被悠太看到他抱着这个盒子，被逼着讲了他和五福的事情，讲到兄弟合照的时候悠太笑得掉下了床。

他大学毕业那天父母来了学校，他抱着妈妈，发现自己眼泪一直止不住，哭着哭着自己都笑了。怎么这么大的人了还哭呢？他小声问自己，对着父母的笑脸抹眼泪。晚上他和父母吃完饭就送他们去车站，手里抱着父母给做的泡菜，看着车窗后面的父母不停招手，最终消失在夜幕里。

回家的时候他给悠太打电话了，捏着嗓子撒娇，和他说自己毕业了，不可以祝贺下我吗？电话那头的悠太笑得很开心，说你赶紧回家我给你好好庆祝。挂了电话他又想，悠太是不是也很想家，自己见了住在另一个城市的父母就忍不住流眼泪，悠太的父母和他隔着一片海洋，悠太却一直笑着。他见过悠太和家里人打电话，悠太说日语语速很快，和妈妈讲话的时候会露出小孩子一样的笑容。

金廷祐想了一路，回到公寓发现中本悠太捧着一个蛋糕站在玄关，上面写着祝我们廷祐毕业快乐。那天晚上他们吃蛋糕喝酒，两个人都很醉，他进厕所吐了两轮，最后还是悠太帮他把残局收拾了。

他醉倒之前捧着悠太的脸说，我真的好喜欢悠太哥，真的。他想去亲悠太的，但是太醉了，而且嘴里满是呕吐物的味道，他只好把头蹭进悠太的怀里。他记得悠太说过他的头发真的很软，睡过去之前他又说：哥想家吗？我想做哥的家。

悠太严肃的时候表情真的可以很冰冷，但是那天晚上悠太严肃的脸很温柔。

他大醉后的第二天，悠太和他说自己要回日本一段时间，去探望父母；金廷祐想起昨天自己的醉话，心里想着是不是因为自己悠太哥才决定现在回日本，嘴里说的却是一路顺风。

悠太回日本回了大概一个月，期间他们通过几次电话，廷祐假装忘记了那天喝醉的事情，一遍一遍地叫悠太lion，直到换来悠太小声的一句：昂。

悠太回来那天廷祐刚好有面试，给悠太发sns说：哥，我今天面试，不能在家等哥了。又想再加一句：真的很想悠太哥。最终一个字一个字地在输入框里删掉。

晚上回到楼下发现家里已经亮灯了，开门以后看到悠太的新鞋子摆在玄关，行李箱还留在客厅。“哥我回来了！”廷祐喊了一声，看到悠太拎着个大袋子从他房间里走出来，“诶呀，本来还想把礼物给你藏一下的。”悠太大大咧咧地笑着，把袋子塞到他手上。

是一件浴衣，深蓝色的，他拆出来都不知道怎么穿。

“我们廷祐很瘦，我回日本看到这件衣服，觉得肯定很合适。”

他进房间换上浴衣，拿着腰带比划了半天，打了个跆拳道腰带的结。走出去果然受悠太嘲笑了，腰带被悠太拽两下扯开了，重新绑上一个结。他低头看着悠太的头顶，心里痒痒的，感觉悠太的头发是不是穿过胸腔跑进了身体里。

悠太直起身子以后两个人的距离离得很近，廷祐的耳朵慢慢变红，想了一会儿说：“这一个月真的挺想哥的。”

悠太没有笑，脸上没有表情，他不知道悠太在想什么，只觉得这套浴衣扎着他的身体，像小时候妈妈给织的毛衣，每次穿上都巴不得马上脱下来，现在也是这样，特别是那条被调整过的腰带，像要把他拦腰捆断一样，好像真的喘不上气了。

“我也真的很想廷祐。”悠太的声音一下子从嘴里冲出来，“回日本的时候我见了父母，是因为很想念父母才回日本的。然后我去了京都，去了道顿堀。廷祐也知道吧，我之前说过我每次回日本都会去的。”

悠太扯着廷祐的手把他拉进怀里，廷祐先是僵住了，反应过来以后立刻用手臂缠着悠太，紧紧地抱着悠太。

“以前回去我心里都会很平静，把很多烦心事都忘掉。但是这次去有些事情怎么都忘不掉，特别是关于廷祐那天晚上的话……”廷祐听到这里眼泪又涌出来了，搞得悠太停下来把他的头掰到面前，忍不住在笑，看着一直流眼泪的金廷祐用日语说我回家了。金廷祐听不懂日语，但是这句他记得，眼泪都还没停住就去亲中本悠太，眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，最后还是悠太用纸巾一点一点帮他擦干净的。

那天晚上发生了很多事情。其中一件就是金廷祐有猫了。

先是金廷祐哭了十分钟，然后两个人在沙发上做爱做了一晚上。

刚开始金廷祐还一直哭，中本悠太一边笑一边去亲他的眼角，说你哭什么，我不是回来了吗。然后浴衣的腰带又被悠太解下来，金廷祐压着中本悠太一直啃他脖子，真的很像小狗，头发蹭着悠太的下巴，像狗毛。金廷祐一点一点把手指插进中本悠太穴里，很急切地去吻他，结果手被悠太打掉，中本悠太自己开始抠后穴，一边喘一边骂他怎么这么不会做，金廷祐很委屈地看着他，又去啃悠太嘴唇，把他话都堵在嘴里。金廷祐插进去的时候差点直接射出来，悠太身体里面很烫，很软，他破开肠壁一点一点往里面挤，悠太掐着他手臂，小腿缠着他的腰，小声在他耳边说你怎么这么像金毛。

金廷祐没和男人上过床，中本悠太不满意他在自己屁股里磨叽，让他躺下，自己坐了上去。廷祐能看见他们交合的地方，黏糊糊的一大片，悠太的穴把自己的东西吃进去，紧紧地吸着，爽得他大脑空白。他抬头盯着悠太，看见他潮红的脸和黏在脸上的头发，嘴唇上沾着两个人的唾液，嘴巴一直虚张着，露出尖尖的虎牙。金廷祐摁着悠太让他趴在自己身上和他接吻，手去揉悠太的臀肉，惹得他从喉咙里发出短促的呻吟。

“哥真的很像猫……哥，以后做我的猫好不好……不对，是lion”

“你别得寸进尺”悠太伸手去掐廷祐的脸，结果手指被咬在嘴里，湿软的舌头缠上去，“怎么这么像狗啊……”

金廷祐睁开眼睛的时候头很痛，昨晚明明没有喝很醉，但还是觉得脑袋上好像被冰锥凿过一样。一晚上他感觉根本就没睡着，脑子里一直在做梦，梦到以前，梦到他和悠太。

眼角的余光看到房门打开又关上，然后就是身边的床垫陷下去，悠太摸他的头发，递给他一杯蜂蜜水。

网上有人说养了宠物以后人生就会发生变化，金廷祐看到这条推特的时候抬头看了眼坐在身边看书的悠太。

“Lion?”

“昂~”


End file.
